Race Against the Deadpool
by momentsofmadness
Summary: Picks up directly after s4ep9 "Perishable." After the revelation of Meredith as the benefactor, everyone's life is still in danger. With the increase of assassins taking on the challenge of killing the most supernaturals, Scott takes it upon himself to find a way to keep everyone safe from dying at the hands of these bounty hunters.


**Hey everyone! So this picks up directly after the episode "Perishable" (season 4 episode 9) It includes mostly all of our characters AND the characters featured in the s4 ep10 promo, Brett and the girl with him (Who I've named Kerry) Hope you all enjoy. Most of the dialogue from Brett and the girl is taken directly from the promo. Our other beloved characters will be coming in soon I promise. For pairings, I'm mostly a Stydia kind of shipper but I may or may not throw some others in here.**

**I don't own anything Teen Wolf related! but I wish I did.**

* * *

Lydia couldn't help but stare wide eyed at Meredith as the deputies swarmed the basement. Parrish had probably called for them as backup before he showed up. The other banshee didn't break eye contact either, keeping her large dark orbs locked on Lydia. There was storm of emotion swimming behind the other girl's intense gaze, Lydia just couldn't make out what it was.

Deputy Parrish was saying something, but sound was all but lost to the red head, her senses zeroed in on to the banshee before her. This girl, who Lydia had thought just wanted to help, had turned out to be the very person who wanted everyone dead. She probably even used Brunski to kill her grandmother. Meredith was as still as a statue as the deputies cuffed her, snapped their fingers in front of her face, trying to get her attention. She didn't move.

But when they began to move her away, out of Lydia's sight, she began to scream.

"They're all gonna die. They _have_ to die. You can't stop it. _No on__e_ can stop it."

The other banshee thrashed and kicked, her eyes wild as she threw her body back from the deputies, and towards Lydia, who stood frozen. Her voice rose in intensity every time she repeated four phrases, each repetition slamming into Lydia's ear drums with vicious force. The red head doubled over and clamped her hands over her ears, trying to block out the high pitch screams that assaulted her.

Her head was swimming, everywhere around her the screams echoed back to her. Meredith's screams of the present as well as all the other screams from the past. It was too much. Lydia felt herself stumble a bit.

"Get her out of here!" Lydia was vaguely aware of Parrish yelling to the other deputies.

As Meredith's screams grew distant and, Lydia move her hands away from her ears and opened her eyes. _When had she even closed them?_ Stiles had an arm around her shoulders, letting her lean against him, he was holding her close. Brunski's body was a few feet away, bloody trails standing out grotesquely in the dim lighting. Parrish was in front of her. He was talking.

"-lright? Lydia? Are you alright?"

Over the ringing in her head Lydia nodded slightly, not trusting her voice just yet. Her breathing was ragged, as if she had been running. And, she noticed, her hands were red. Bringing one up to her right ear she felt wetness. Her hand came back bloody. Meredith's screaming was so sharp it had made her ears bleed. Again.

"Lydia?" It was Stiles. She was sure of it because he had also given her a gentle shake.

"I'm fine."

Her voice was weak, _God she sounded so small_. Slightly embarrassed, she cleared her throat.

"I'm fine." She repeated with the same false conviction she had been using for months.

"I just wanna go home."

"Ok. Ok . Yeah, let's get out of here." Stiles nodded quickly and began helping Lydia move toward the stairs, his grip on her firm but not painful. As if by keeping her close he could also keep himself together. Lydia didn't mention it.

Parrish was behind them, "I- I'll drive you guys home. You've been through a lot tonight."

He looked pretty shaken himself, eyes wide and brow furrowed. Lydia didn't mention that either.

The trio made their way in silence from the file basement and through Eichen House- Lydia tried hard to block out the searing screams from the patients in the building.

There was a buzz of activity in the lobby of the building, deputies in brown uniforms speaking to workers who, for the most part, looked unaffected by the events that had just unfolded. Lydia felt sick thinking of the reasons why they would be so immune. Because she already knew, if you've walked and lived through Hell enough, Hell eventually became a part of who you were.

Parrish stopped to speak to one of the uniform clad deputies.

"I'm taking them home. We can pick them up for questioning tomorrow, after they've had a chance to rest." The woman nodded solemnly, her eyes filled with pity for the two teenagers before her. Lydia was too exhausted to feel offended.

With a small push from Parrish, the three of them finally made it out the doors- and right into the pouring rain.

The biting sting of the cold water whipped at Lydia's skin and she was suddenly very aware of the fact that she had just made it out of another life and death situation. She began to shake, not just from the cold, but from everything. Hearing her grandmother's voice had dredged up a lot of memories. Snippets of a time when her parents were still together, not necessarily happy but together nonetheless. Fragments of moments with her grandma at the lake house; a day when the weather was just right, they had just finished reading The Little Mermaid yet again, but her grandmother looked at her with such sad eyes that Lydia could almost feel it now.

Parrish, Stiles and herself trekked through the downpour to the squad car parked hastily by the metal fencing. Without a word the trio slid inside, shivering in their cold and soaking clothes, the hammering rain on the roof the only sound. Eyes on his lap, Parrish fiddled with his keys before sticking them into the ignition.

"So..." he said. Clearing his throat, he started again,

"I'm gonna take you guys hom-"

"My mom's out of town." Lydia interrupted. She wasn't normally one to blurt things out, but now that she was out of that terrible basement, she didn't even want to think about facing her big empty house tonight. Thankfully Stiles understood what it meant. _He always understands._

"Take us to my house. Dad's still in hospital so..." Stiles trailed off as his face clouded with concern.

"Alrighty." the deputy said almost too low to hear. Lydia noticed his shaking hands as he turned the keys. The engine came to life with a roar that felt too loud to their abused ears.

The car ride was quiet, even Stiles, who Lydia thought would never run out of things to say, was silent. Though the back of the squad car was big enough for three people to fit, Lydia sat shoulder to shoulder next to Stiles, feeling grounded by the physical contact and the warmth from his body. Laying her head on his shoulder, she looked into the rearview mirror trying to catch Parrish's gaze. When his eyes finally did flick up to meet hers, she tried for a small smile, anything to show her gratitude. His nod was almost unnoticeable, but it was enough.

She was too tired, her mind too frazzled, to try to think about anything anymore. She stared out the window letting her mind go blank, trying to forget the nightmare they had just lived through. She didn't notice how heavy the rain was, or how much worse it was getting, despite it having been a clear night when they first set foot in Eichen House.

* * *

**Beacon Hills High School - After bon fire**

Brett pushed his sister in front of him, urging her to run faster. The ground was slick with the rain that just kept pouring from this storm that had come out of nowhere.

One minute they were at the bonfire party, having fun with the rest of the Devenford lacrosse team, and then the feeling of being incredibly drunk had overtaken them, forcing Kerry and himself to the ground. The overwhelming dizziness and sluggish feeling had left Brett semi-conscious near the trees, where a group of his drunken fellow teammates watched on and laughed. He knew it was impossible for werewolves to get drunk, he had tried to before, which was why fear and confusion spread like wildfire through his hazy mind. Then as consciousness was beginning to slip even more from him, the feeling was suddenly and completely gone.

Shocked and relieved, Brett had immediately jumped to his feet, startling his teammates. He had looked around quickly, scanning his surroundings as his heart beat erratically. He may have been out of it just seconds before, but he was instantly on high alert. Something in the shadows caught his attention, and without even thinking twice, he had grabbed Kerry, who was just beginning to wake up, and darted into the crowd of confused and angry teenaged party goers. Brett had known immediately that they were being followed, he kept pushing through the crowd, trying to get them out of sight.

And then the rain started.

With a massive thunderclap, the skies seemed to have opened up and released a mighty downpour. The crowds of people had scattered almost immediately, making it tougher for himself and Kerry to know where they were heading. _The woods_, he had thought, _the woods behind the lacrosse field_. If he could get them to the woods they could get away.

That's the direction he had decided to take. And now as they neared the field, he got the terrible sensation that something was wrong.

"No. Wait!" he called to Kerry as she ran ahead of him. She stopped and turned, fear written all over her face. He reached her just before another clap of thunder deafened his sense of hearing.

He turned in place slowly, trying to see what was wrong. But he couldn't see anything. The rain was so heavy it made even his sharper vision dull in comparison. He could just barely make out a figure on the opposite end of the field. His heart sank like a stone as cold dread spread through his body. He could feel Kerry's fingers curl into his soaking jacket.

"Brett. Brett, what's happening?" she asked in a shaking voice. He swallowed thickly,

"Close your eyes."

He could feel her tense behind him, a soft whimper escape her lips. Brett kept his eyes locked on the dark clad figure in the distance. He heard the soft click and swish of something being released. His eyes widened as they tracked the fast moving projectile. He realized: a) it was an arrow and b) it was heading straight towards his heart.

The arrow was a few feet from piercing his chest when something flashed silver in front of him and the arrow fell in two useless pieces. Brett looked up in shock to meet the eyes of a girl.

She was soaking wet but looked fiercely determined, but most of all she held a long sword in her hand. She looked like she knew how to use it.

"Run!" she yelled and he didn't hesitate any longer.

He turned and pushed Kerry to run. They made it across the field and were almost to the edge of the woods when he saw something fly over his head. The thing, it was another arrow, imbedded itself it the nearest tree,

"Get down!"

Brett heard the girl with the sword warn. He barely had time to push Kerry to the side when the arrow exploded in a blinding flash. He hit the ground hard, as his eyes seared white, and cried out as his retinas burned with the blinding afterimage of the light.

"Oh God. Come on!" he heard the nervous voice of the girl with the sword. He felt a small but strong hand grip his bicep and try to haul him up.

"Help me!" the voice called out, presumably to Kerry. Brett felt another pair of hands bring him to his feet. Half blind from the explosive arrow, he managed to stay upright while the girls led him.

"To the woods! Come on." It was Kerry. Her voice high pitched with fear, she began pulling them in that direction.

"No, NO! They're all coming from the woods. They're waiting." The girl resisted, she shoved Brett in the opposite direction. Kerry growled,

"You're crazy, We're not gonna corner ourselves in a school!"

The girl's voice rose, exasperation clear in her words, "It's either die in the woods or have a chance in the school!"

She pushed them towards where Brett assumed the school would be. He felt Kerry hesitate a moment longer, but then another explosion sounded from closely behind them. Kerry gave in and began hauling him towards the school.

His vision was slowly returning, but the light bomb had disoriented him badly. He could hardly run straight. But thank goodness the school building was getting closer. Brett felt some relief thawing out his frozen fear as they neared the big metal doors. His heart skipped a dreadful beat,

"They're locked!" Kerry cried near hysterical.

The dark haired girl ran forward with her sword above her head. With a battle cry she swung the blade down hard against the chain holding their salvation shut. The blade went through the metal like a hot knife through butter. The useless pieces fell to the soaked ground with a dull thud.

"Get in." the girl demanded.

Brett pushed a stunned Kerry through the doors and swung them shut once the girl was through.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to comment and review. I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
